1. Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to data processing apparatus and a method of operating data processing apparatus, in particular, but not exclusively to hand held data processing apparatus configured to guide a user of the data processing apparatus to a target location through use of haptic feedback signals. Haptic feedback signals can be felt by a user's sense of touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global positioning systems (GPS) are known to be used to guide a user to a target location. An example of which is disclosed in US 2006/271286 (Rosenberg) which discloses a method of presenting images to a user of a vehicle navigation system that includes accessing location data indicating a particular location included within a route determined by a vehicle navigation system and accessing corresponding direction data, obtaining a captured image based on the access location and direction data, and displaying the obtained image to the user.